now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle Hicks-Deveraux
'Nicknames' Gabby, Brielle, Nicole, Nicky, Elle, Bri, Hicks-Deveraux, and Kitty Cat (mostly by Jaden and Harper) 'Early Life' Gabrielle was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. When she was a baby her mother left her on the doorstep of the Triple B. Jaden Deveraux, who was six at the time, found Gabrielle. He brought her into the main house. Bethaney Braddock was all for adopting her, but she realized that Jaden had bonded with the little girl and become very protective of her. Jaden's younger brother, who was five, Harper had also bonded with her. As such Alastair and Brie Deveraux adopted her. They named her Gabrielle Nicole Deveroux. Well they were going to when they ended up in a battle with Gabrielle's father. Alastair and Brie were able to walk away with Gabrielle, but they made sure that her father's last name was used. So her name became Gabrielle Nicole Hicks-Deveroux. Gabrielle liked growing up on the Triple B. Gabrielle had a bigger family then she even realized. Jaden and Harper were protective of their little sister and made sure she was always alright. Gabrielle used Scarlett Braddock as a confidant. She would come to Scarlett after people had been mean to her because she'd been adopted by the Deveroux family. It only happened every once in a while. But always the day after she'd told Scarlett something the people would apologize and never make fun of her again. Gabrielle figured that Scarlett was doing something especially when she showed up with bruises and bloody knuckles. 'Ranch Life' As Gabrielle got older she began helping around the Triple B. She was also taught how to fight by Zach and sent with the Braddock children to learn how to dance. Gabrielle became concerned about her older brother when he started looking into becoming a police officer. She continued helping on the ranch and hoping that Jaden would be okay. Harper on the other hand was more focused on helping the Ranch. Gabrielle supported Jaden through every step of his journey and Jaden in turn supported her. Gabrielle loved the ranch but she wanted to do something outside of it. So she got a job in town with a local dancing group. Gabrielle still helped out at the ranch but she was focused on her job. She also worked part-time as a bartender. When Scarlett came back after she had Blaine Gabrielle was there to make sure Scarlett was okay. Gabrielle had never seen Scarlett like she was. Scarlett rebounded fast and was gone a month later. Gabrielle worried about her. Gabrielle would sometimes be a shoulder for her brother Jaden. He'd made it on the local Special Vicitms Unit in the police department with Olivia and Grace Johnson. Gabrielle never asked Jaden what he saw she was just there when he needed someone to sit there quietly with him as he struggled with the demons. Gabrielle was happy to see Scarlett happy again in 2011. Gabrielle liked Phil. She'd met him once briefly when he'd shown up at the ranch to ask Zach if he could marry Scarlett. Gabrielle didn't like to see Scarlett struggle and have people calling her names that she wasn't. Gabrielle didn't expect a chance to help Scarlett show up in 2013. Gabrielle jumped at the chance with the rest of the children at the ranch that were left there and hadn't already joined Scarlett. 'Wrestling Career' Gabrielle's wrestling career started with just a simple apperance on the RAW after Elimination Chamber. She along with the rest of the Society jumped the Shield. Since she didn't know much about wrestling Scarlett, Paige, and Summer trained her. Gabrielle's first official match was against Marissa Lawler at WrestleMania in a Guantlet match. Gabrielle didn't beat her, but she put up a fight. 'Personal Life' Gabrielle was left on the doorstep of the Triple B when she was a month old. She was found by Jaden Deveraux who became protective of her. Harper was as well. As such Alastair and Brie Deveraux adopted Gabrielle. Since Gabrielle didn't have a name they named her Gabrielle Nicole Hicks-Deveraux. Gabrielle gets the Hicks in her last name from her biological father who tried to take her from the Deverauxs only for it to be proven that he wasn't a fit parent because he had anger problems and was a drunk. Gabrielle was close with Jaden and Harper and the three supported each other. She is also close with Scarlett Brooks. Gabrielle as a lifestyle choice decided since she knew her birth father decided to go straight edge when she was twenty. She was in no way influenced in her choice. Gabrielle has been dating Matt Polinsky, Corey Graves since March 9th, 2013. Siblings: Jaden Deveraux (Brother) Harper Deveraux (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Spinning Heel Kick *Cradle DDT 'Tag Team/Stable' *Tag Team with Lauren Harper *The Society of Ingiustiza 'Wrestlers Managed' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current Women's United States tag Champions with Lauren 'Entrance Music' Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustiza Theme) (Starts when the Music does) Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Tattoos/Piercings' Gabrielle has her earlobes pierced once and her upper ears pierced four times. Gabrielle has three tattoos. On the inside of her right wrist she has Jaden's name tattooed in an Old English Font, on her upper right arm she has Deveroux tattooed in an Old English Font, and behind her left ear she has a tattoo of Hello Kitty sporting x's on both her hands . 'Twitter Account' Gabrielle's twitter acount is @BrielleHDeveraux. Gabrielle also has @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. Category:Wrestling OC's